


Puddle of Pleasure

by writteninstone



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writteninstone/pseuds/writteninstone
Summary: Alec has been called into a meeting at the Institute, but all he can think about is the morning he spent in bed with Magnus and what he wants to do him when the meeting is over.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction and my first time ever writing smut so I hope it's not terrible. I'm so open to suggestions and ways to make it better. Please try and be nice considering its my first time writing like this. Hope you enjoy. If this goes over well, I might do another chapter beginning right where this one leaves off.

Isabelle greeted Alec at the entrance to the Institute. She handed him a particularly large folder and he groaned. “What’s going on? Why did you need me here?” He spat.

“Don’t shoot the messenger, big brother. The Clave has meetings set up for you all day. Everything you need to know is in there,” Isabelle answered. She could tell her brother was extremely grumpy and she wanted to be nowhere near him. So once the folder was securely in his hands, she turned around and left. Alec listened to the sound of her heels clacking on the ground as she walked away. He knew his schedule for the day wasn’t his sister’s fault. He was just extremely tired of people interrupting his time with Magnus.

 

_Magnus was kissing him, lightly trying to wake him from his slumber. His hands tracing the stark black runes on Alec’s porcelain skin. Alec let out a small noise, not quite a moan but more than a hum. His eyes fluttered open and he could see Magnus’s face poised just above his, literally a breath away. His eyes were full of light as he locked gazes with his boyfriend, a playful smile tugging at his lips. His hands were everywhere and nowhere. Alec smiled and pulled his head up to place a chaste kiss on Magnus’s lips. Magnus smiled against his lips and whispered something that Alec didn’t quite catch. His head was suddenly occupied with the thought of Magnus’s hands on him. He felt them travel more and more south, agonizingly slowly. He was asking permission without needing to speak. Alec nodded against Magnus’s forehead and that was all Magnus needed to pick up his pace. He pressed his lips back against Alec’s, all the softness replaced with heat and desire. He knew exactly what he wanted and who was Alec to deny him. Hell, Alec’s body seemed to know what he wanted even before he did if his rock hard erection was anything to go by._

 

Alec snapped out of his memory when a fellow Shadowhunter clipped his shoulder as he walked by. The two exchanged apologies and Alec made his way to his office to review the file his sister had given him moments before. He dropped himself down into the leather chair placed behind the wooden desk in his office. He placed the file on the desk in front of him, opened it, and began to read. The Clave was trying everything it could to make sure an attack like Valentine’s never happened again. They were imposing new training rules, new wards were going to be implemented, and security measures were changing. Alec tried to keep his mind focused on the new policies so he could be prepared when the Clave representatives met with him in twenty minutes. However, Alec’s mind had other places it wanted to be.

 

_Magnus had grabbed Alec’s bottom lip between his teeth, biting down just hard enough to elicit a moan from his boyfriend but not hard enough to draw blood. His hands had found the waistband of Alec’s boxers and had stopped there. Magnus had moved so that he was straddling Alec, bodies flush against each other from the waist up. Magnus was just as hard as Alec was and Alec wondered if he too had woken up in this state. Magnus’s lips moved from Alec’s to his jaw, then to his neck. Alec turned his head away from Magnus, elongating his neck, practically begging for Magnus to continue his way down the Shadowhunter’s body. Magnus bit and sucked and licked at the rune on Alec’s neck, outlining it with his tongue with ease. He had done it a million times before, but it never ceased to make Alec groan in pleasure. The rune was an especially sensitive spot and Magnus knew that damn well. Magnus’s hand slipped underneath Alec’s underwear, finding his arousal and just skimming his hand over it, feather light touches making Alec squirm under his boyfriend._

_“Magnus,” he whispered, unable to bring his voice any higher than that. Magnus smiled against Alec’s rune, pleased with Alec’s response as well as the mark he knew he had left there. He continued his descent towards Alec hips, kissing every inch of his body that he could find. He stopped at his nipples, taking the right one in his mouth, pinching it between his teeth while his hand grabbed Alec’s erection infinitesimally harder. Alec arched under Magnus, bringing his hands to Magnus’s hair, pulling slightly at his dark brown locks, wanting Magnus to make his way further down but also wanting him to never stop what he was doing. He let out a moan and that was the last straw for Magnus._

 

Alec was once again brought out of his thoughts when there was a knock on the door. It was Jace. Alec waved him into the room and Jace plopped himself on one of the chairs positioned directly in front of the desk.

“Clave policies, I’m guessing?” Alec realized Jace was looking at the file on his desk.

Alec was suddenly embarrassed when he realized he had only gotten through the first page. “Oh, uh, yeah. I have a meeting soon with them to discuss all of it. I’ll probably be there all day.”

“Well, you’ve read further than I have,” Jace laughed. “Perks of being head of the Institute, I take it?”

“I wouldn’t call a seven hour Clave meeting a perk,” Alec laughed and Jace let a smile grace his face. “So, did you need anything?” Jace looked blankly at Alec, trying to remember why he came here in the first place. It wasn’t usual for Jace to just hang out with Alec in the office.

“Oh yeah. Um, there’s a mission I want to go on-”

“No.” Alec cut him off before he even got the chance to start. “Not today. I don’t want anything going wrong while we have Clave representatives here. Brief Clary and Izzy on it and we’ll talk about it tomorrow.” Alec’s voice was firm, dismissive even, as he spoke to Jace. He wanted to make damn sure that his parabatai didn’t do anything stupid while the Clave was around to see it. He knew his brother was prone to taking on dangerous missions that required more people than he could spare this morning. “Look, for right now, I just need you to go over the new training protocols with the younger Shadowhunters. Please, I need you to help me look good today.” Alec pleaded with Jace.

Jace stood up, nodded his head, and said, “Fine, but we are talking about this mission tomorrow. First thing.”

Alec nodded as he watched his brother leave the office. Once the door closed behind Jace, Alec tried to focus again on the files in front of him. He had just finished reading the next page when he saw the time. The meeting was about to begin. He made his way out of the office and down to the meeting room. A few Clave representatives, along with other Institute heads and higher ups, had made themselves comfortable. They nodded when Alec entered the room and officially began the meeting. Alec had to stifle a laugh when he heard them say, “I trust you’ve all read the new policies and protocols thoroughly.” He didn’t hear much after that as his brain wandered back to the events of this morning.

 

_Magnus made his way from Alec’s nipples to between his legs in a matter of seconds, trailing his tongue down Alec’s body as he moved. It left Alec’s torso pebbled with goosebumps, feeling hot and cold all at once. Before he could even blink, his boxers were gone and Magnus’s lips were around the head of his cock. Alec sucked in a breath, not quite expecting the sensation so soon but definitely not complaining. He kept one hand locked into Magnus’s hair, the other was busy scrunching the sheets, trying to anchor himself from the pleasure he was receiving._

_He locked eyes with Magnus, who paused at the head, waiting for verbal approval from Alec. “Please,” Alec whispered, almost pushing Magnus’s head further. “Please move your mouth, Magnus. By the angel, please.”_

_Magnus smiled and took Alec’s whole length into his mouth. Alec arched underneath him, crying out in pleasure. Magnus bobbed his head quickly, paying extra attention to the head. He used one hand to massage Alec’s balls and the other teased Alec’s rim, pushing enough so Alec could feel it but not enough to enter. Alec writhed underneath him. Magnus pulled off of Alec’s arousal with an audible pop and smiled up at his Shadowhunter._

_“Enjoying yourself, my darling?” he purred out, his words only turning Alec on more. Alec moaned in response as Magnus’s hand took hold of his erection and began to pump him erratically. Magnus was hard in his underwear as well, so much so it almost hurt. He dropped his hips to the bed and began to rut into it, hoping the friction would take the edge off just enough. His hand kept moving on Alec’s cock, while he brought two fingers from his other hand to his mouth and sucked._

_“Oh, fuck,” Alec whispered as he realized what Magnus was doing. His eyes locked with his boyfriend’s. “Oh, by the Angel, Magnus. Please,” Alec pleaded._

_“Please what?” Magnus asked around his fingers and smiled up at him, waiting for an answer to his question._

 

“Lightwood!” Alec snapped out of his thoughts, back in the present. He looked around for who had called his name. The head of the Mumbai Institute was looking at him, apparently waiting for an answer to a question Alec obviously hadn’t heard.

“I’m sorry, what?” Alec answered.

“Do you think Magnus Bane would be willing to reinforce the wards at the Institutes and in Idris?” he asked again.

“Yes,” Alec answered. “I mean, uh, I can ask him. I’m sure he will want payment for it. What were you thinking?” They all looked at each other, apparently not anticipating this question. Alec looked around, trying to make eye contact with someone, anyone. “What? Did you think he would do it for free just because of me?” he asked. “Figure out what you’re going to pay him and then I can talk to him about it.”

The conversation began between them all. Each member writing down something they could offer him in payment. Alec smiled because he knew exactly what he could offer Magnus in payment. In fact, he had already started making payments to him this morning.

 

_“Please, please fuck me, Magnus.” Alec begged. “I need to feel you. I need it. Please.”_

_Magnus gave him a devilish look as he removed his spit soaked fingers from his mouth. “As you wish, Shadowhunter,” he said and he slowly pushed one finger into Alec. He stopped his ministrations on Alec’s erection, focusing only on pleasuring him this way. Alec groaned at the sudden intrusion, a noise that was a mix of pleasure and pain. It was a noise that Magnus absolutely adored. As soon as Alec had finished adjusting to one finger, Magnus slowly pushed another one. Alec’s back arched, Magnus’s name falling from his lips in a heated sigh. Magnus crooked his fingers inside Alec, finding that one spot that drove Alec absolutely nuts. It made him see stars. It made his vision blurry. It made him lose absolute control over his body and mind. Magnus thrusted into the bed again, trying to take the edge off, but to no avail._

_He looked up at Alec. “Are you ready for me, darling?” he asked, desperately hoping the answer would be yes. He needed relief and he needed it soon. Alec nodded and Magnus removed his fingers. He positioned himself above the younger boy, lining himself up with Alec’s entrance, magically lubed. He began to push into him, inch by agonizing inch, and Alec screamed in pleasure. Magnus’s heart lurched, fearing he was hurting Alec. Fearing he had rushed this. Alec arched his back and let a line of expletives fall from his lips, diminishing any fear Magnus had that he was hurting him. Once Magnus was fully inside Alec, he gave him a few moments to adjust. The heat and pressure around Magnus’s length almost drove him over the edge before he even moved inside the Shadowhunter. Alec’s hand pulled at Magnus’s head, bringing him down to crash their lips together. It was a mess of teeth and tongue and hot breath mixed together. They panted against each other when they split and locked their gazes, eyes filled with want and lust and love. Alec nodded, almost imperceptibly, to Magnus’s silent question. Magnus began to move, moaning at the relief of the friction Alec’s warmth provided._

 

Alec looked at the list below him. He nodded at the items they had written down, wondering if this would please Magnus. “Let me give him a call and see if this suits him?” he said, both a question and a statement. He snapped a photo of the list, texted it to Magnus, and left the room to make the call.

Magnus’s voice was thick with sleep when he answered the phone, “Alexander, my darling, why are you calling me at this awful, terrible hour?”

Alec laughed, “Babe, it’s after noon.”

Magnus sighed into the line. “Yes, but a certain Shadowhunter tired me out this morning. Wouldn’t let me sleep,” he mumbled.

Alec let out a true laugh at that and he could picture Magnus’s smile on the other end. He knew that his laugh was one of Magnus’s favorite sounds. “I seem to recall you being the one who woke me up this morning?” He heard Magnus giggle, actually giggle like a little kid, into the phone. He could also practically hear his eyes roll as he realized he lost this argument. “Look, Magnus, I’m actually calling at the request of the Clave,” he didn’t even finish his sentence before he heard Magnus grunt. “They are willing to pay you handsomely for your services. Look at the picture I sent you. It’s a list of everything you’ll get for reinforcing wards and such.”

He heard some rustling on the other end as Magnus went to look at the picture. Alec couldn’t help but think about his Warlock, hair sleep mussed and sprawled out in bed. He couldn’t help but be jealous of the bed that was molded to his perfectly sculpted self, wishing so badly that it was him instead. He heard Magnus gasp and mutter something along the lines of “This won’t do” before a portal opened next to him and Magnus stepped out. Alec hung up the phone and looked at Magnus. His hair was perfectly styled. He was dressed in an outfit that was a perfect mix of dapper and over the top. His makeup was light, but still obvious. He kissed Alec on the cheek and grumbled, “If you want something done right, you must do it yourself,” before grabbing Alec by the hand and dragging him back to the meeting room.

Alec took his seat and watched as Magnus picked up the list of payments and crumpled it up. Alec couldn’t help but notice how unbelievably sexy he looked as he scolded the people around the table. Telling them that their alleged payments were an insult and that they would simply not do. He started in on the head of the Mumbai Institute, asking if he was trying to be funny with his listed payment or just downright disrespectful. As Alec watched the Warlock go in on everyone at the table, he couldn’t help but think about this morning’s activities. He thought that if it were just him and Magnus in this room that he would take him right here and right now. He would fuck him so hard he couldn’t walk. But sadly, that was not an option. Instead, he allowed himself to be transported back to this morning, knowing that Magnus could take care of this issue himself.

 

_Magnus started off slowly, still allowing for Alec to adjust to his size. He was panting on top of the younger boy, sweat forming in beads on his forehead. Alec’s nails dug into Magnus’s back, no doubt leaving red marks. He took the Warlock’s neck between his teeth and lips, sucking and biting so that they would have matching marks. Magnus swore and began to move faster. Alec smiled against his tan skin, knowing that he was the one who made Magnus like this. Magnus crashed their lips together again, both boys pouring every ounce of love they had for another into the kiss. A kiss so passionate it was almost painful. Alec moaned Magnus’s name against the other boy’s lips. Magnus swallowed his name off of Alec’s lips, turned on by the way he absolutely wrecked the younger boy. Alec’s hands were back in his hair, pulling at the locks, turning Magnus on even more. He sped up his movements even more and Alec couldn’t help but wonder if his magic had something to do with the speed at which he moved because there was no way it was physically possible. Alec arched again, chest flush with his lover’s._

_“God, Alexander, you are absolutely divine,” Magnus whimpered as he dropped his head to Alec’s shoulders. He rolled Alec on top of him so quickly that it took Alec a moment to recognize the change in position and to start riding Magnus. “I could watch you do this all day,” he purred out, hands exploring Alec’s chest._

_Alec smiled down at him, bouncing as hard and fast as he could. He groaned every time he went down a little too far and buried Magnus especially deep inside him. It was Magnus’s turn to arch into his boyfriend. His back clear off the bed and hands grasping at the sheets. “Someday, I’ll let you watch me do this all day. I, for one, could watch you squirm underneath me for hours.”_

_Magnus moaned at his words. It always shocked him when Alec said dirty things like that, but it also made Magnus proud that Alec was comfortable enough to let his thoughts flow freely with his lover. Magnus reached down and grabbed Alec’s seemingly forgotten length and began to stroke it. He could see that Alec was beginning to lose steam, but they were both so close. Magnus thrusted into Alec as Alec came down on top of him, hitting Alec’s prostate with such force that Alec threw his head back. Magnus began to pump faster, the noises coming out of Alec’s mouth only bringing Magnus closer to the edge. The Warlock’s hands worked at Alec’s length, bringing him closer and closer. Their breaths were ragged and coming faster and faster. Magnus changed his position ever so slightly, hitting Alec’s prostate one last time. That was all it took for the Shadowhunter to come undone, spilling all over Magnus’s hand and chest. Alec moaned as he rode out his orgasm. He looked at Magnus’s hand, covered in his cum and lifted it to his mouth. He licked his own mess clean off of Magnus’s middle finger and that was all it took for the Warlock to come undone, screaming his lover’s name._

_“Do you have any idea how hot that was?” Magnus panted out, looking up at his finger still inside Alec’s mouth. “You continue to amaze me, Alexander.”_

_Alec smiled and removed Magnus’s finger from his mouth, wiping his mouth on the back of his own hand. He rolled off Magnus and laid down next to him, suddenly feeling rather empty. He propped himself up on his arm and kissed his boyfriend. It was slow and calm, completely different than the kisses they had shared moments ago. Alec broke the kiss and smiled at his Warlock. He moved so that he was on top of Magnus, flush against him but not putting pressure on him. He kissed the Warlock’s neck and whispered, “Your turn,” into Magnus’s ear. He was just beginning his trail down Magnus’s neck when his phone rang, a special ring for emergencies only. He groaned in anger as he reached for his phone on the bedside table. He kissed Magnus’s nose as he listened to the voice on the other end hurriedly telling him to get to the Institute. He rolled his eyes as he hung up the phone._

_“Need to go?” Magnus asked from under his boyfriend. Alec nodded and Magnus wrapped his arms around his neck. “Go do your job, Shadowhunter. I could use some time to recover anyways.”_

_Alec smiled at that. It was an amazing feeling to know that he, an ordinary Shadowhunter, had done THAT to the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He gave Magnus one final kiss before getting up to shower and head to the Institute._

 

When Alec tuned back in, Magnus and the head of the Italy Institute were going at it. Alec stood up, walked over to Magnus, and placed his hand on the small of his back. He immediately felt the Warlock relax into him.

“Enough.” Alec said and both men stopped, attention fully on him. “Let’s compromise here.” Alec’s gaze turned towards Magnus. “What is it you want payment for from Italy?”

Magnus smiled up at Alec. “I want his home in Florence.”

“Absolutely not.” Came the answer.

Alec was having none of this. After snapping out of his thoughts of this morning, there was only one thing he wanted and he had no patience for anything standing in his way of that. “Look, you give up your home in Florence in exchange for the strongest wards he can offer and you will save hundreds of people. Our people. Are you really going to risk that? Our numbers are dwindling as we speak and you’re fighting over a house? Are you really that selfish?”

The head of the Italy Institute stuck out his hand and Magnus grabbed it, shaking them to seal the deal.

“Great. Meeting over?” Alec asked.

Everyone shuffled out of the room, leaving Alec and Magnus behind. Alec closed the door behind him and growled, “Lock that door.”

Magnus gave him a confused look, but suddenly understood when Alec grabbed his face and crashed their lips together.

Once Alec heard the door lock shut, he said, “I do believe you’ve recovered enough for it to be your turn, yes?” Magnus looked up at his boyfriend, loving the confidence radiating off of him.

He breathed out, “Oh God, yes.” And Alec went to work. Both boys dissolving into a mess of sighs and moans, a puddle of pleasure right there on that table.


	2. Magnus's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This picks up where Chapter 1 left off, Magnus's turn for pleasure ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably be editing this one at some point because i dont think its as good as the first one so we'll see

Magnus had noticed that Alec had entirely zoned out of the meeting upon his arrival. He gave no indication of where his mind went until the meeting was adjourned and it was just the two of them alone in the meeting room. Alec’s lips glued to Magnus’s, desire obvious with his every move.   
“I do believe you are recovered enough for it to be your turn, yes?” He had asked. 

Magnus sputtered out an “Oh God, yes,” and no sooner had Alec’s lips pressed back into his, bodies flush against each other. Alec picked Magnus up with one arm and Magnus wrapped his legs around the taller boy’s waist. Before he even knew what had happened, Magnus’s back was against a wall, Alec’s body pressed firmly against his. Their hips almost aligned with each other. Alec broke the kiss to trail open mouthed kisses along Magnus’s jawline, his almost sculpted jawline, and down his neck. He paid extra attention to the mark he had left there this morning, which Magnus had conveniently forgotten to cover when he magically dressed himself this morning. Magnus moaned as Alec worked his way down his neck. He became putty when the Shadowhunter used his tongue to trace a line from his neck down to his collarbone. Magnus’s hands were lost in the boy’s raven hair, completely lost in his pleasure. Alec turned them around and placed Magnus down on the table, his hand immediately working at the buttons on Magnus’s shirt. The Warlock’s hands began to undo the Shadowhunter’s belt, when Alec’s hands locked around his wrists and moved them off his buckle.

Alec shook his head against Magnus’s neck and moved to look him in the eye. “Don’t you dare,” he whispered, attempting to catch his breath. “This is about you.” He placed a kiss on the Warlock’s lips, already puffy and kiss swollen. “This morning was about me, but this is about you. Let me take care of you.” 

Magnus groaned at Alec’s words and pulled him back into him. Alec pushed Magnus’s shirt off his broad shoulders, exposing caramel skin sculpted by the Angels themselves. At least, Alec thought so. He knew Magnus was part demon, but he couldn’t bring himself to see Magnus as anything other than a gift from Raziel himself. Who else could have created such a tantalizingly beautiful creature with a heart to match? Alec refused to believe his perfect Warlock was anything other than that. Alec’s hands finally rested on the hem of Magnus’s pants, holding them there as Magnus had this morning. He knew he was allowed to go further, but he wanted to drag it out. He wanted Magnus at the height of his pleasure before he continued on. So he paused, working another mark into Magnus’s shoulder as the Warlock pulled at Alec’s hair, moaning into his hear. He could feel Magnus kicking off his boots, feel his pants tightening as the arousal in them grew. Alec moved back up to Magnus’s neck, licking a spot just below his ear like he knew Magnus loved. 

He whispered, “All I could think about in that meeting was this. Me fucking you on this table.” He felt his own erection grow painful now, but he did nothing about it. This was about Magnus. “I didn’t hear a word they said all day,” he whispered again, nipping at the bottom of Magnus’s ear. 

Magnus groaned and pulled Alec’s face to his, biting his lower lip and pulling it a little. “I love when you speak to me like that, Alexander,” he purred out. “But if you don’t touch me soon I am going to explode.” 

He didn’t have to say anything else. Alec quickly removed his shirt and balled it up, making a makeshift pillow. He pushed Magnus down onto the table and placed his balled up shirt under his head. Magnus smiled at the gesture. Alec undid Magnus’s button and zipper, releasing his hard erection. It took everything Alec had not to drool at the sight of Magnus, practically naked and begging for him, sprawled out on the table. Alec kissed his way up from Magnus’s stomach to his neck, making sure to take his time and relishing each noise Magnus made. After he made it to Magnus’s chin, he gave him a smirk and immediately dropped back down to Magnus’s thighs. He bit his inner thigh and Magnus swore. 

“I swear to God, Alexander, if you do not touch me-” He broke off as Alec took him into his mouth. “Oh, FUCK,” Magnus cried out, his hands immediately going to Alec’s hair keeping his head in place. Alec’s hand came up, stroking Magnus in time with his mouth. His other hand was splayed across Magnus’s hips, trying to keep them in place and failing. Magnus half sat up on the table and watched Alec’s head bob up and down. Each time Alec took him in fully, Magnus’s head dropped backwards and his hands pushed Alec’s head down further. 

Alec pulled his mouth off of Magnus’s length and licked a stripe up from his stomach to his chest. He took two of his fingers and pressed them to Magnus’s lips. “Mind helping me out?” he asked. 

Magnus opened his mouth and took Alec’s fingers into it, soaking them with his saliva. Once he deemed them wet enough, Magnus opened his mouth and Alec removed his fingers. He pulled Magnus off the table and turned him around. Magnus spread his legs in response, exposing his ass. Alec quickly slipped one finger into Magnus’s warmth and was rewarded with a very dirty compliment from his lover. Magnus’s back arched and he moaned at the intrusion. Alec’s free hand began tracing Magnus’s spine, making him squirm under his touch. He knew that this was a sensitive spot for Magnus and it always heightened his climax when Alec played around with it. Magnus adjusted rather quickly to Alec’s single finger, so he slipped in another one. This caused the Warlock to bang his fist down on the table and cry out in pleasure.

At this point. Alec’s erection was downright painful, begging for some sort of release. So he pulled his pants down and began to stroke himself in time with his movements inside of Magnus. He searched for Magnus’s sweetspot, not quite finding it as quickly as the Warlock usually did, but when he did find it it was magic. The way Magnus responded to it nearly had Alec coming right then and there. 

“Fuck, Alexander. Yes, just like that,” he moaned, thrashing about on the table. Alec hit that spot a few more times and then pulled his fingers out. Magnus pouted, actually pouted, at the feeling of emptiness.

Alec bent over and kissed the Warlock’s back. “Are you ready for me?” He panted, so turned on by the noises Magnus made he wasn’t sure how much longer he would last. 

Magnus answered simply by lubing up Alec’s cock and the Shadowhunter smiled. He lined himself with the older boy’s entrance and pushed in, slowly but not quite as slow as Magnus had this morning. He didn’t yet have quite the self control that Magnus seemed to. Once fully inside, Magnus let out a groan and Alec whimpered. 

“By the Angel, you feel so good, babe,” Alec panted out, voice an octave higher than normal. 

Magnus laughed and said, “I could say the same about you, Alexander. Now do me a favor and move!” 

He didn’t have to ask twice. Alec began to thrust in and out as fast as he possibly could. His hands at Magnus’s hips, holding him in place. The two boys moaned against each other, Magnus calling out his lover’s name in sheer pleasure. Alec stopped when an idea came to his mind. He pulled out, turned Magnus around, and picked him up off the table. Magnus wrapped his legs around the Shadowhunter and Alec pushed the Warlock back against the wall, pushing himself inside once he got there. He thrusted so hard that each time he bottomed out, Magnus’s head hit the wall. Magnus bit at Alec’s neck, quietly whimpering out his name as he hit his sweet spot over and over. Magnus’s head fell back and his mouth dropped open, Alec’s name falling repeatedly from his lips. He was so close, yet so far. He began to reach down to touch himself, but Alec swatted his hand away. 

“No, you’re going to cum just from me,” he practically growled. 

Magnus absolutely loved when Alec took charge like this. He moaned and pulled Alec’s face to his, taking his bottom lip between his teeth and biting. Their tongues battled for dominance and Magnus struggled to catch his breath as his orgasm came closer. Alec sped up his movements seeing Magnus so close to the edge. He was close too. Closer, probably, than Magnus was but he wouldn’t allow himself to finish until Magnus had. This was about him. Alec sped up, as fast as he possibly could. A few more strokes and Magnus was falling off the edge, Alec’s name coming out of his mouth in a scream. His nails digging into Alec’s shoulder blades so hard he thought he would make the boy bleed. Not long after, Alec was coming too. The two boys were a mess of moans and hot breath as they finished riding out their orgasms. 

When both of them were breathing regularly again, Alec set Magnus down. As soon as Magnus’s feet hit the floor, he wobbled. Alec smiled a full smile, but held out his hand to help Magnus steady himself. “You okay?” he asked, beaming with pride that he was able to do this to him.

“Shut up, Alexander. You know exactly what you did to me,” Magnus muttered as he began to put his pants back on. Alec was still smiling as he watched his boyfriend stumble around the room trying to put his pants on, one leg at a time, and failing. He refused any help from Alec, which just caused Alec to double over in laughter as he zipped up his pants. “Oh, screw this,” Magnus said and he waved his wands, blue magic coming out, and his clothes reappeared on his body. He steadied himself on the table and looked at Alec who still smiling. Magnus just glared at him.

“Why are you so grumpy?” Alec asked, closing the space between them and kissing him. He suddenly wondered if he had done something wrong.  
Magnus reached up and unfurrowed Alec’s eyebrows, “Darling, that was wonderful. I’m just wondering how I’m supposed to meet my clients today when I can’t walk properly.” He said and Alec bursted out laughing again. 

“I guess I should have gone easy on you then, huh?” Alec asked, wiping a stray lock of hair out of the Warlock’s face. 

Magnus gripped onto Alec’s wrist and looked him seriously in the eye, “Don’t. You. Dare.” He said. 

The two slowly meandered out of the room, bumping into Jace and Izzy as they made their way out of the Institute. Magnus had his arm wrapped around Alec’s waist, trying to steady his legs as they walked. 

“Magnus!” Izzy called out and raised her arms for a hug. Magnus reluctantly let go of Alec’s waist and stumbled into Izzy’s arms. Jace didn’t miss the beaming look on Alec’s face when Magnus stumbled between the two siblings. 

“I take it the meeting went well?” Jace asked, winking at Alec. 

“Very,” Magnus answered. “I’m afraid that sitting there for so long has left me a bit….sore,” he said as he looked up at Alec, who turned beet red and let out a true laugh. 

Jace and Izzy looked at each other, knowing what had just gone down in that room. Jace spoke up. “You know there are cameras in there, right?” He asked. 

Alec looked at him and very calmly said, “Perks of being head of the Institute.” 

The two walked out, leaving a chuckling Jace and dumbfounded Izzy in their wake. They exchanged a kiss at the door and Magnus left through a portal. Hopefully, he was going home to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at http://idjitsgonnaidjit.tumblr.com/


End file.
